The Power of Three (novel)
The Power of Three is the 1st installment of the Charmed novel series. It is a novelization of the episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes", but has some additional scenes and minor changes. Summary :In this night and at this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring your powers to we sisters three. :We want the power. Give us the power! Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell didn't think reading a magical incantation would really work. But it did. Now Prue can move things with her mind. Piper can freeze time, and Phoebe can see the future. They are the Charmed Ones—the most powerful of witches. But being enchanted has a price. There's a warlock who wants to steal their powers. And he'll do it any way he can—even if it means killing them! Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister, who recently learned she was a witch with the power of Telekinesis. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She learned that she was a witch and her boyfriend was a warlock plotting to kill her and her sisters for their powers. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. She discovered the Book of Shadows, which activated their powers and made them the Charmed Ones. *'Andy Trudeau:' Inspector at San Francisco Police Department, who dated Prue in high school. He recently met Prue around the same time Prue and her sisters discovered their destiny as witches. Support *'Jeremy Burns:' Piper's boyfriend and a warlock out to steal their powers. His abilities include Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis (stolen from Serena), Molecular Combustion and Aerokinesis. *'Roger:' Prue's ex-fiancé and boss at the Museum of Natural History. *'Melinda Warren:' The first witch of the Warren Line, who prophesized the coming of the Charmed Ones. She had all three powers the sisters have. She appeared to Phoebe as a ghost. Minor *'Serena Fredrick:' The witch who was murdered by Jeremy. Her power of Pyrokinesis was stolen in the process. *'Chef Moore:' The chef at Quake who interviews Piper. Piper manages to freeze him and finish the food she was cooking before he could taste it, allowing her to be hired on the spot. *'Kit:' A Siamese cat originally owned by Serena before the woman was murdered. *'Pharmacist:' He directs Prue to the aisle for aspirin. Mentioned *'Penny Halliwell:' The sisters' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The sisters' late mother, who died when they were young. Her power was Molecular Immobilization. *'Victor Bennett:' The sisters' father, who left the family when they were young. *'Cassandra Warren:' Melinda's two-year-old daughter. Her name "Prudence" was changed to "Cassandra". *'Hugh Montgomery:' Melinda's lover, and the man who told the townsfolk she was a witch. Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Trial of Melinda Warren :Melinda Warren left England and arrived in America in 1654 with her two-year-old daughter, Cassandra. Her descendants include branches of the Grants, the Morgans, and the Marstons. :Never forgetting her knowledge of witchcraft, Melinda Warren possessed three special powers: The first, telekinesis, or moving objects using only the power of her mind. The second, clairvoyance, or the ability to see the future. Her third power, to stop time. :Melinda Warren's powers were discovered when her lover, Hugh Montgomery, betrayed her to the townspeople. She was tried for witchcraft, found guilty, and sentenced to be burned at the stake—a sentence that was never given before. :The townspeople tied her to a stake in the center of the village. The executioner waved a flaming torch before her and asked if she had any last words. This is what she said: :"You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger—until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones." :The executioner then touched his torch to the straw beneath Melinda's feet. She died horribly—but her power lives in every Warren witch's heart. It will be a joyous day when the Charmed Ones are begotten. Spells ''Serena Fredrick's Protection Spell'' :Auger de gomay :Auger de gomay :Ancient one of the earth so deep, :Master of moon and sun. :I shield you in my Wiccan way, :Here in my circle round, :Asking you protect this space, :And offer your sun force down. Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of Gods are invoked here, :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring your powers to we sisters three, :We want the power. :Give us the power. ''To Lose a Love Forever'' Form a circle with eight candles dipped in sacred oils and a ninth in a pot placed in the center. Add a poppet as the intended target after reciting the spell. To make it more effective, impale the poppet with a rose. :Your love will wither and depart :from my life and from my heart. :Let me be, Jeremy. :And go away forever. ''The Power of Three Spell'' :The Power of Three will set us free. :The Power of Three will set us free. :The Power of Three will set us free. Powers *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Jeremy to summon tornados. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Chef Moore and protect herself from Jeremy. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see two boys get hit by a car and Jeremy resisting Piper's spell. *'Psychokinesis:' Used by Jeremy to move furniture blocking the door. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Serena to light candles and Jeremy to show Piper his stolen power. *'Spirit Writing:' Used by Melinda to write a message in the Book of Shadows. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to move objects in her surroundings, defend herself from Jeremy, and close the front door. *'Wisping:' Used by Melinda to appear to Phoebe. Artifacts *'Athame:' Ceremonial knife used to channel energy. *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of magic and knowledge. *'Spirit Board:' The Halliwells' Ouija board. Notes and Trivia *Despite being based on the premiere episode, it was not named after it. Additional Scenes *One additional scene occurs during the night right after Phoebe had released The Charmed Ones' power. She stayed up all night reading the Book of Shadows and has an encounter with a ghostly Melinda Warren. (if one recalls the TV episode Phoebe says she was up all night and couldn't sleep!) *Also, Piper introduces Jeremy to Phoebe, when he went to see her. *The first time Prue runs into Andy is in a café. *There is a scene where Roger tells Prue he will be meeting with the board and won't be back until the afternoon. *Another additional scene involves Phoebe traveling on bicycle to an Occult book shop (not that hard to find in San Francisco!) called "Enchanted" to learn more about Wicca. There she encounters Andy who is researching similar things for the murders (of which Jeremy was responsible). Andy, being an Inspector, picks up a dagger and raises it high to imitate the killer, Phoebe sees it and gets scared, thinking that Andy was going to kill her. *The morning after Piper and Prue discovered their powers and had a conversation with Phoebe in the kitchen. *Prue and Andy have a lunch date. Differences from the Show *Jeremy came to Piper at her house and personally gave her the flowers and port wine. *Prue saw the ink spray on Roger's face, and later saved him from being chocked by the tie instead of him saving himself by cutting it with a pair of scissors. However, she refused to believe it was her doing. *Information from the Book of Shadows states that Melinda is much older than she later appears to be, that she was born in England, and that her daughter was named Cassandra instead of Prudence. *Information from the Book of Shadows about Melinda Warren's descendants indicates that Patty's maiden name was 'Marston'. *Melinda's lover was mentioned to be Hugh Montgomery, but on the show, it was actually Matthew Tate. *The incident with the spirit board happened in the living room instead of the conservatory. *Prue had blue eyes instead of green. *Andy has hazel eyes instead of blue, and light brown hair. *The Book of Shadows is made of brown leather instead of green. *The attic was filled with a mysterious gust of wind after Phoebe read the spell that bestowed them powers. *Serena Fredrick's tattoo was shown on the television news, along with the other two victims', who had the same insignia. The reporter theorized they all belonged to a cult, and were killed for it. *Jeremy came to pick up Piper the day after the sisters received their powers. *Patty's maiden name was "Marston" instead of "Halliwell". *Prue and Phoebe's conversation about witchcraft happened at a bar at Quake, where Piper was working on her first night. They saw Andy right after their conversation ended. *Prue has a red sports car. *The pharmacy scene happened before Phoebe's accident. The attendant is a teenage boy. *Phoebe experiences her power the day after Prue and Piper used theirs. *Piper and Jeremy came to the hospital and met with Prue and Andy while picking up Phoebe. *Jeremy and Andy meet at the hospital, not Serena's apartment. *Jeremy slipped his knowledge about Andy's profession as a cop to Piper when he tried to kill her. In the episode, he slipped about knowing Phoebe had come home from New York. *Kit never went to the Halliwells. International titles *'French: '''Le Pouvoir des Trois (''The Power of Three) *'Russian: '''Sila Trjoh (''The Power of Three) *'Dutch: '''De betovering begint (''The Enchantment Begins) livre01.JPG|French cover 1004936586.jpg|Russian cover NL01 De betovering begint.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise